


【德哈】花蜜（双性哈）

by Jun_Camille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_Camille/pseuds/Jun_Camille
Summary: 舔穴 dirty talk
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【德哈】花蜜（双性哈）

警告：双性哈 舔xue 有一点dirty talk

德拉科灵活的舌头含着哈利下面汩汩流水的花穴，舌头舔咬着小巧的花蒂，敏感的花蒂止不住地颤抖，两片花唇被舔得外翻从里面流出了更多的淫水，哈利爽得双眼失神，纤细的双腿扣着德拉科的头，脚趾蜷缩，身下的快感一阵一阵仿佛要把他整个人吞噬了。  
“哈嗯……嗯……不要了呜呜呜…”哈利颤抖着呻吟，身下本不该属于自己的私密部位被另一个人吮吸舔弄，羞耻感让哈利的敏感度提升了一倍，花穴里流出了更多汁液，德拉科用手使劲掰开哈利的大腿，舌头模仿性交的动作舔开两片花唇直直戳入小穴中舔上湿软的内壁。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！呜呜呜不要了…德拉科！”哈利忍不住尖叫，小穴却夹紧了男人的舌头仿佛勾引着对方深入舔弄。德拉科用手狠拍了下哈利白嫩柔软的臀肉示意对方放轻松些，但是哈利太敏感了，小穴颤抖着一缩一缩，流出的淫水全被吸入男人的嘴中。哈利被舔得浑身酸软，羞耻让他全身泛红，翠绿的眼睛被生理泪水衬得越发动人。德拉科抬眼看见哈利这幅神情不由得加重了舌头的动作，吸吮间水声不断，舌头舔弄着柔软的穴肉，不断戳刺着敏感点，哈利被快感折磨着尖叫出声，哭喊着呻吟：“太舒服了呜呜……德拉科啊啊啊不要…我要去了呜呜呜呜呜呜…嗯啊啊啊啊！”德拉科感觉穴肉不断紧缩，吸得他舌头都有点痛，德拉科收回舌头，用手指拉开花穴，粉红的媚肉正在抽搐着，内壁不断收缩，穴口一张一合在颤动间喷出更多透明的淫靡淫水，直接喷在了德拉科的脸上。  
德拉科毫不介意地舔了舔唇，轻笑着说：“哈利，你潮吹了。”  
哈利轻颤着呻吟，双眼微闭，不住喘气。德拉科压上哈利的身子，轻咬哈利的耳朵：“我还没舒服呢，接下来到我了。”  
哈利睁开眼惊恐地看着眼前的男人，忍不住挣扎着想逃离，但酸软的身子被男人有力的双手摁在床上无法动弹。  
“德拉科，我不行的，我才刚刚高潮……”哈利求饶的声音被德拉科一个深吻顶了回去，男人勾着哈利的舌头不断舔弄，一只手掐着哈利的下巴不让他合上，另一只手玩弄着哈利胸前的乳肉，乳粒被玩得像小石头一样硬。  
德拉科直起身子，把裤子里硬得发痛的阴茎释放了出来，将哈利的双腿大开几乎掰成一条直线，狰狞的阴茎直接捣入湿软的花穴，花穴刚被插入就涌出大量淫水浇在柱身上，紧致的穴肉咬住肉棒不停吮吸，哈利竟是又潮吹了一次。  
“呜呜呜嗯啊……！”哈利被吻得几乎无法呼吸，眼角潮红一片，眼泪和涎水直流，只能发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟声。  
哈利感觉德拉科的阴茎就像是一把铁破开他的肉穴，在里头横冲直撞，淫荡的小穴使劲咬住肉棒不停地流水，快感一阵一阵快把他的理智吞没了。在哈利感觉自己要因为缺氧晕过去之前，德拉科终于放开了他的唇瓣，唇齿分开间透明的津液来不及吞没从哈利精致小巧的下巴流了下来。  
“舒服吗？宝贝，你下面吸得我好紧，就这么贪吃吗？等会儿全部射给你，一滴也不可以漏出来。”德拉科按着身下的人大开大合地操弄，深紫的阴茎直直撞进嫩粉的花穴，穴肉贪吃地绞尽肉棒，阴茎狠狠捅开紧致的穴肉，顶上让身下男人舒服到极点的花心不住碾磨。  
“啊啊啊太舒服了德拉科…不要了呜呜呜…肏到最里面了啊啊啊！………！！！不行了！饶了我吧！呜呜呜呜！”哈利颤抖着摇头想甩开这让人发疯的快感，但是男人的双臂像铁一样禁锢住他，操弄的力度不减半分，哈利爽得翻起白眼，嫩红的舌头往外伸，白皙的两颊也染上了媚粉色。  
“宝贝，真淫荡。”德拉科低头轻咬着哈利的耳朵，身下的动作丝毫没停。  
哈利被男人的阴茎撞击得直颤，白皙的臀肉被撞地一片通红，花穴处随着男人的每一下撞击都溅起更多淫水，把身下的床单都打湿了一片，哈利的意识被快感折磨地越发涣散。  
哈利突然感觉胸口一片湿润，低头一看，德拉科竟然用嘴舔上了他的乳头，湿软的舌头舔弄着已经非常敏感的乳粒，然后又用牙齿碾磨轻咬，激得身下的人又是一阵颤抖和呻吟。  
“德拉科……别舔了呜呜呜…”哈利忍不住求饶，乳头已经被舔得像两颗嫩红甜美的果实，乳粒坚硬，粉红的乳晕衬得乳头更加诱人。德拉科仿佛吃不够一般用舌头舔舐，然后时不时用力吮吸让身下的人发出一声哀求的呻吟，他爱听这个。  
德拉科狠命地肏着男孩，肉刃破开哈利柔软的穴肉，每一次没入都要撞击着哈利的花心拼命碾压，食髓知味的小穴在肉棒抽出时贪婪地用软肉吮吸狰狞的大家伙，穴口在抽插间已经是一片粘腻。德拉科痴迷地掰开哈利的大腿，抬起哈利的臀瓣，看着自己紫红的阴茎一次次插进哈利粉红的穴肉，鲜明的色差让肉棒又粗了一圈。  
“哈利，你绞得我好舒服。宝贝，你里面又热又紧，真是太棒了。你知道你现在像什么吗？谁能想到救世主会一边吃着男人的肉棒一边像妓女一样淫荡地呻吟和尖叫……”  
“你现在就是我一个人的荡妇。”德拉科一边在哈利的耳朵吐出这句话，一边加重了身下的撞击。  
“不要了啊啊啊太舒服了我要被肏死了！德拉科…求你……不要了…嗯啊啊啊！！！”哈利无助地发出尖叫，快感太多了，甚至变成了折磨，他真的感觉自己要死在这里了，但是又觉得好舒服，整个人像是在云端一样被快感裹挟着，大脑一片空白，私密的地方被操弄得太舒服了，满足感让哈利发出了愉悦又痛苦的呻吟。  
哈利在男人的数十次撞击下又一次高潮了，不曾被人抚慰的阴茎射出浓浓的精液，同时花穴里也往外喷出一股淫水浇在还深埋在穴里的阴茎上。  
“啊啊啊太舒服了！我又去了啊啊啊！德拉科！嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”哈利无力地瘫软在床上，雪白的脖颈向后仰出一个诱人的弧度，大脑里一片空白，全身颤抖着适应这磨人的快感。  
德拉科却有意延长哈利的高潮，双手掐着哈利的腰，胯下使力，让阴茎捅开因为高潮还在痉挛收缩的肉道，顶着敏感点狠操，哈利这下是真的哭出来了。  
“呜呜呜呜啊啊啊！！德拉科！放过…我呜呜！太过了啊啊啊啊！”哈利摇着头尖叫。  
德拉科在哈利紧致的肉穴里猛操了数十下，最终阴茎一跳，抵住哈利的最深处射了出来，被内射的满足感让哈利愉悦又羞耻，全身都在颤抖。  
德拉科慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，着迷地看着精液从哈利被操得粉红的花穴里流下来，贪吃的小穴还在一张一合，隐隐约约能看到里面的媚肉。哈利雪白的臀肉被撞击得一片粉红，腰上也满是掐痕，嫣红的双唇吐露出微弱的泣音。  
德拉科的呼吸不由地急促了起来，半硬的阴茎抵上哈利的臀肉，接着把他翻了个身。  
“宝贝，这次用后面。”

-END-


End file.
